The Life of a Shinobi
The Life of a Shinobi The Life of a Shinobi is an RP on the Kakashi Forum site. The Life of a Shinobi idea actually includes two stories: the original and the reboot. Original The original Life of a Shinobi story was started on Friday, May 16th 2014 and was the very first RP to launch on the site. The story took place 30 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden and the focus was on the Hidden Leaf Village. When starting this story, the few participants had little to no knowledge of the Boruto era. So considering what we know now, this story would be considered an alternate timeline as opposed to a future timeline. In this timeline, Naruto did become Hokage but died during a battle and was succeeded by Konohamaru. Hinata and Naruto did get married though and had two children named Kaito and Hizana. The Administrator created a variety of characters to be the children of characters from Shippuden. Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji, Gaara, Rock Lee, Shino, and Sasuke were all given children for this story. The status of these canon characters in this timeline is barely known, and the status of Sakura, TenTen, and Kiba isn't even mentioned in the slightest. The focus of this RP was more on created characters, while canon characters were merely referenced and used only when absolutely necessary. The plot of the story was focused around the threat of the newly reformed Akatsuki organization as they sought to capture the tailed beasts. There were new Jinchuriki, with all the former Jinchuriki being dead, with the exception of Gaara. This story was never actually finished. After being open for a year and 3 months, the story ended during its 6th chapter on Tuesday, July 28th 2015. The forum members who participated in this RP were The Administrator, The Flow, Crash Ryan 96 (barely), and Drakoblade_13. For a list of characters from the original Life of a Shinobi, click here. For a list of chapters from the original Life of a Shinobi, click here. Reboot After taking a break on the forum for a few months, ideas were tossed around among the active members and it was decided that a Kingdom Hearts RP would be launched. This RP didn't last long, and the members took another break for a few months. It was eventually decided that the Life of a Shinobi RP should be rebooted, and the OOC of the reboot was posted on Tuesday, September 6, 2016 with the name 'The Life of a Shinobi 2'. Date of IC launch Thursday, October 27, 2016. It was decided that the timeline of this RP would be 17 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden, putting it about 2 years after the Boruto movie. Canon characters will likely take a greater role in this RP, although created characters will still be the focus. For a list of characters from The Life of a Shinobi 2, click here. For a list of chapters from The Life of a Shinobi 2, click here.